The present disclosure relates to a power supply device, adapter, power receiving device, and power supply method.
The power receiving capability of a device (hereinafter referred to as a “power receiving device”) that operates by receiving electric power is not constant in all power receiving devices and usually differs according to the power receiving device (for example, the type of power receiving device, the manufacturer, or the model). For this reason, when electric power exceeding the power receiving capability of the power receiving device is supplied to the power receiving device, for example, an undesired situation in which the power receiving device is damaged may occur.
In this regard, techniques of controlling transmission of electric power to a power receiving device have been developed. For example, a technique discussed in JP 2008-047410A has been proposed as a technique of invoking a state in which electric power can be transmitted to a power receiving device when a voltage of supplied electric power matches a previously set voltage.